The Island
by Kita-Collins
Summary: What happens when the Morganville portals start to malfunction? Where will people end up? More importantly: who will Claire meet?
1. Morning Monster

Claire's POV

"Yo, sleeping beauty you alive in there?" Eve called banging on my bedroom door.

"Jesus Eve," I said opening my door. "Im trying to sleep!"

"Yeh well not anymore, come on im taking you out somewhere special today." Then she turned round and headed down the stairs, sounding like an elephant on the way. I grabbed a clean set of clothes and headed to the bathroom. The shower felt amazing, right up until the point when it turned viciously cold. I screamed and turned it off, wrapping myself in a towel trying to get warm.

"Right." I said storming down the stairs. "Who turned on the water?"

"Shane." Eve said pointing lazily towards the kitchen. I walked in to find Shane filling up the kettle.

"Aren't you meant to get dressed after a shower?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I would, but I didn't really have a shower. _Someone_ turned on the water!"

"Damn, I just wanted a coffee!" He said holding his hands up in surrender.

"And I just wanted a shower, coffee can wait."

"Actually," Eve said walking into the kitchen. "When you're a morning monster, they really can't. Here have a mug, you're a definite monster." I glared at her and took the mug then held it out to Shane to fill it up.

Eve was right, I certainly felt better after some caffeine. I was upstairs getting dressed when I heard my phone ring. I looked at the screen to see Myrnin's bunny slippers lighting up.

**"What?"** I asked flatly.

**"I need you at the lab, its—."**

**"Don't tell me it's urgent, with you it's _always_ urgent but when I get there, its something to do with Bob!"** Bob was Myrnin's pet spider, I was going to kill it but Myrnin insisted that _Bob_ was no different from _me_.

**"Claire,"** Myrnin said, annoyed now. **"This is nothing to do with Bob, this is to do with the safety of Morganville."**

**"Great so now the machines have stopped working, _again_!"**

**"No, not quite. But it's important, now come or I shall have to get you myself."** The idea of Myrnin coming to Glass House wasn't entirely reassuring.

**"Alright, alright, im coming!"**

**"Oh and by the way, don't use the portals!"**

**"Why would I—?"** But he had already cut the line. When would he stop dragging me off so unexpectedly! I grabbed my backpack from my bed and trudged down the stairs.

"Hey." Shane said sitting on the couch. "Thought coffee was meant to kill the big bad monster."

"It did." I said, deadpan.

"Myrnin?" He asked.

"How'd you know?"

"Wouldn't be the first time he's hauled you off for Bob." He had a point, but this time it's not for Bob, _apparently_. I shrugged and went down the hall.

"Hey." Eve called from the kitchen door. "I was meant to be taking you out today, where are you going?"

"Sorry Eve, Myrnin needs me, maybe tomorrow." Then I opened the door and stepped out into the warm breeze of Texas. Like always, it was dry and sunny. Today was no different. I enjoy walking though, it gives me time to think about theories, they always occupy me when im bored. It also bring me so far away from reality, I don't even realize I get to where I need to be. I was standing outside the alley, just staring at the ground.

"You okay girl?" Someone asked, I looked up the find Gramma Day sitting on her swinging chair with a shotgun next to her.

"Yes, thank you." The I started walking down the alley but got stopped.

"You make him better." The old lady said.

"Who?"

"The trapdoor spider. who else? You make him better, but he'll always be the little leach of a next door neighbour." I nodded then turned around again. Myrnin's lab was as clean as I'd ever seen it. The books that were once scattered over the floor had been stacked neatly into more stable looking shelves. The lab tables had been arranged on one side of the room, with the equipment stashed away in draws according to different things.

"Do you like it?" Myrnin asked jumping down from a ladder that had been attached to a rail that ran across the shelves. "I gave it a little makeover, thought it would be more practical."

"It's certainly… different." I said still amazed at the sudden change of setting. "So why did you bring me here, not to mention excluding the portals."

"That's the problem, the portals are not working."

"What do you mean by not working?"

"They open up to locations _outside_ of Morganville."

"Can people, you know, open them from outside of Morganville."

"No, only the people inside can open them but cannot control the where abouts that they end up. Here let me demonstrate." He walked over, in a new clean path; to the door which held shut a portal. He opened it to reveal a black nothingness. Nothing happened.

"Um…" I said staring into the _portal_.

"Exactly." Myrnin said. "I am thinking of the hospital but there is nothing there, and the lights would not be off as I recall the hospital is open 24/7."

"So what are we actually looking at?"

"I haven't a clue, my dear, could be anything, a room with the lights turned off, a black hole or just nothing."

"But if the lights in a room were turned off, you'd be able to see, you have super eyes. And a black hole isn't possible."

"Portals exclude my vision and anything is possible, especially with me." That was true; Myrnin had built a machine that stored a human, well vampire, brainthat ran Morganville. When it was destroyed Myrnin built a new one, _without_ a brain. "Here you try." He said stepping aside. I took a step forward and thought about Glass house, the sweet smell of Shane's chili, Eve's shoes pounding down the stairs and Michael's guitar playing his blissfully beautiful music. I opened my eyes to find… a beach. It was sunny and strangely deserted. You'd have thought such a clean beach would have at least one visitor.

"Okay… wanna go to the beach?" She asked staring at Myrnin in confusion.

"Best not to, it is extremely strange and very dangerous." I rolled my eyes at the lack of his knowledge on sarcasm.


	2. Myrnin's Theory

Shane's POV

Claire had been gone for ages; maybe it wasn't something for Bob this time. _Stop worrying man_; _she's alright, not like Bob would eat her_. Yeh, Bob wouldn't, but Myrnin defiantly would. Damn, I really need to stop talking to myself or I'll be taken off to the looney bin. I decided to get stuck into a video game while I waited for Claire to get back.

Halfway through the front door opened and Claire came walking through.

"Hey." She said coming to sit down on the couch. "You just got eaten by the way." She pointed at the screen where there was blood splats and a zombie eating my avatar's brain.

"Sweet," I slipped onto the couch next to her. "But not a sweet as you." I said and started to tickle her. She fell onto the floor laughing and trying to squirm away from me. It ended up with me flat on the floor and Claire lying on top of me, panting.

"You're getting good." I said, wiggling my eyebrows.

"Im a fast learner." She said and bent down to kiss me. The was a cough from the kitchen and Eve was standing there tapping her foot holding a wooden spoon.

"Spaghetti okay with you two?" She asked waving the spoon.

"Sure, well it would be if you could actually cook." I said.

"Ha, ha, Im dying with laughter." She said straight-faced.

"I'll help," Claire said standing up. "So no one dies." She added.

"Again," Eve said narrowing her eyes. "Im dying with laughter!"

Claire shrugged and followed Eve into the kitchen. Michael came down a moment later, holding a black _suitcase_?

"Man," I said. "Didn't know you were leaving."

"Bro, if I were leaving I'd tell you, this is my repair kit for my guitar."

"Then that's one hell of a repair kit. What have you got in there, a new one?" He rolled his eyes and sat down, taking out white strings and a new puck.

"So what happened? Cause guitars don't break themselves you know."

"I got angry." He said, nothing else, and I knew he wasn't the type of guy to spill out all his worries and problems, heck neither was I!

"Human beings," Eve called walking into the room with two bowls of spaghetti, followed by Claire with another two. "Sorry Michael," She said quickly, glancing at him in apology. "Dinner is served." Eve said making an elaborate bow.

"Yeh, better be edible, last time you cooked Claire threw up."

"Yes well at least this time _someone_ helped me cook it!"

"I supervised, not helped." Claire pointed out.

"Okay well its food, everyone likes food. Now eat." Eve prodded.

Claire's POV

Dinner was surprisingly nice, given how Eve always cooks… but nothing could take my mind off the portals. What if no one knew apart from Myrnin and me? Amelie could end up somewhere like a farm (which would be interesting to see) and she wouldn't be able to get back. What if Myrnin forgot about the portals and decided to use them to get to Amelie, he's the only one who knows how to work let alone _fix_ the machine.

"Yo, anyone alive in there?" Eve said snapping her fingers in my face. "Damn girl, you space hard."

"Sorry, what did you say?" I asked focussing back on the present.

"I said, are you coming with me tomorrow, without you going vamoose?"

"Im not sure, Eve, sorry. Myrnin's having trouble at the lab…"

"Is that what you were thinking about?"

"Yeh, I guess. Sorry, Eve."

"Nah, a brainiac's gotta do what a brainiac's gotta do… whatever a brainiac does." She muttered the last part looking at the floor.

"Thanks Eve." I said then ran up the stairs, all that portal stuff really makes you tired. I was just about to fall asleep when there was a tap at my window. I moaned and tumbled out of bed to open the curtains. I hesitated, suddenly awake, thinking there was going to be a vampire on the other side smiling at me with fangs. I opened the curtains, anyway, to find nothing there. I pushed the window up and looked down. Myrnin was standing there, hands clasped in front of him, staring innocently up at me.

"Myrnin, what the hell?"

"You must come, immediately. The portals are continuing to deteriorate."

"How can they get any worse?"

"No time for chatter I will tell you everything when we get back. Here is too public, now come on."

"Okay let me get changed." I said then rushed off to slip my pants and a top on quickly. I got back and looked outside again, how was I meant to get down?

"Myrnin, how am I going to get down there?"

"Well you jump." He said, of course.

"No way!"

"Don't worry, I'll catch you, now jump. We do not have all night." He was right, Shane, Eve or Michael could walk into my room while I was gone and find out I wasn't there. I closed my eyes and climbed out to sit on the window ledge. I pushed off and landed with a soft impact but hard, and not to mention cold, embrace.

"I _so_ want to do that again."

"Well what was with your stubbornness?" He just doesn't get sarcasm. I sighed in annoyance; Myrnin was way too ancient to be taught a whole new version of speaking.

"So what exactly did you mean about the portals getting worse?" I asked when we got to his lab.

"You cannot decide where and when they appear now. A portal just appeared whilst I was doing some research."

"Where did it lead?"

"Again," He said. "Nothing, it's very odd, how I am a black nothing yet you can be a beautiful coast."

"Jealous?" I asked playfully. _God did I just flirt_? No way was that going to happen. Hitting it off with your boss is just wrong. Unless your boss is a director and you want a boost in your scene… and you're a slut.

"No, im curious."

"Let me guess, when you get curious you end up making these wacky theories?"

"How did you know?" He asked whipping round, his long leather coat following his twirl.

"You do it _all_ the time." I stressed the all.

"Well?" He said looking down at me. "Would you like to know?"  
"Go on then." I sighed.

"The portal leads you to a place that best fits your personality. For example: I am a deep dark mystery."

"So that's why you got pitch black?"

"Exactly." He said with a freakishly big grin on his face.

"So what about me, I was the _beach_. How does that relate?"

"You shine so brightly, with passion, loyalty, care." He said that with a hint of a red glow in his eyes.

"Um okay, thanks now should we get back to the problem and move away from the subject of my neck!"

"Yes, yes of course." He said the shimmied off his coat and walked over to a bookshelf.


	3. Personalities

Claire's POV

"This is not good." Myrnin said bending over his machine. It made a wheezing sound then a puff of smoke blew out the funnel.

"Is it meant to do that?" I asked.

"Apparently not… I can stabilise where they appear, but I cannot control them completely, they will still appear randomly and lead outside Morganville."

"But…" I said edging him on.

"They can only materialize at the places of where the original Morganville portals lead."

"So there will be one here, the hospital, Amelie's office and all the founder houses?"

"Yes," He said putting on his ben-franklin glasses. "And other places, which are oblivious to you - for your own safety."

"Okay… can I tell them?"

"Them… them who?"

"Shane, Eve and Michael."

"Why on earth would you reveal such a secret to… _them_?"

"Because they also live in a founder house, with me." He still didn't get it, he was narrowing his eyes and staring at me trying to figure out what I was going to say. "What if a portal randomly appeared when someone's walking to the kitchen, what if they don't notice and step through."

Then realization clicked in. "Yes that would be a problem. Tell who you must, I shall inform Amelie."

"And people in the hospital."

"Yes, of course."

"And the founder houses."

"With the permission of Amelie… yes, yes alright. Go now and remember _no portals_."

"You got it, Sargent… M?" I said and started to walk up the stairs.

"Claire." Myrnin said.

"Yeh?" I said stopping on the top step.

"Could you find out the destinations of your friends, especially Shane… it would be most interesting."

"Um, sure…" I said then turned round and opened the shack door. I hadn't noticed the time, until I stepped outside, into the cool breeze of the night air.

"Oh." I whispered and fumbled through my pockets to get my phone. It wasn't there. "Double oh, guess im walking." _Why are you talking to yourself_? _You spend way too much time with Myrnin_!

I had just passed common grounds, when I started to get the feeling someone was watching me, following me; I picked up my pace just in case. I couldn't hear any footsteps behind me, though. _Well you wouldn't if it was a vampire would you_, _I thought you were smart_.

I started to run, keeping my eyes on the floor in case I saw anything. _God_, _how childish are you_? Suddenly I ran into something hard, and cold. I screamed and tried to squirm out of the bone grinding grip they held me in.

"Damn Claire!" Someone said, I looked up to find Shane watching me in amusement.

"That was mean!" I squeaked.

"What are you doing? Me and Michael have been out looking for you for hours."

"Sorry, I didn't realize the time. Myrnin kept me." I said looking down at my feet.

"For what?"

"It's best if I tell you when we get home."

"Right come on, I'll phone Michael."

Shane's POV

_What had she been doing for that long_, _what was the big secret that she had to tell us_?

Michael picked up on the third ring:

"**Hey, you found her yet?" He asked.**

"**Yeh, were heading back. She has something she needs to tell everyone."**

"**That. does. Good." **

"**Michael, where are you the lines breaking up!"**

"**Sorry, I was searching through all the run down warehouses."**

"**Man, that's a bit extreme, there on the edge of town."**

"**Not to mention the area with the wildest vamps."**

"**And I bet you were welcome there." I said.**

"**Flattering," He replied. "Well I'll see you two back at the house."**

Then it beeped to tell me he'd ended the call.

"Oh thank god!" Eve screeched, as me and Claire stepped through the door. She lunged into Claire, giving her a worryingly tight hug.

"Okay." Claire gasped trying to push Eve off.

"Right," Michael said from behind us. "Claire, you've got some explaining to do."

"Yeh…" Claire said fiddling with the zip on her jacket. "You know the portals?" We all nodded. "Well there kind of malfunctioning."

"Malfunctioning how?" I asked.

"They were appearing randomly but Myrnin made them only appear where the normal Morganville portals would lead."

"And im guessing there's more…" I said.

"When they appear, Myrnin thinks that the location is somehow linked to the person."

"Why, what was Myrnin's"

"Nothing, it was all black."

"Well it's not wrong there." Eve said elbowing Claire.

"Yeh… I just needed to warn you that they would be appearing in our house."

"Why?" Michael asked.

"Because every founder house had an original portal linking to it."

"What happens if one appears where were walking and we step through… how will we get back?"

"You can't…" Claire said. "They lead outside of Morganville, and because you can't open portals outside Morganville, you can't get back."

"Damn, so where would you go if you stepped through?" I asked.

"A beach." Was all she said.

"A beach… I can see how that would relate." Michael said.

"Yeh, Myrnin already gave me the points, don't need them again."

"So what about you, Gothica." I said.

"Oooh can we find out, please, please, please?" Eve said jumping up and down, clapping her hands.

"Yeh, Myrnin wanted you all to do it." Claire said.

"Great…" I said.

"You go first." Michael said to Eve.

"Okay!" She stepped forward and _did nothing_? "Damn, Claire, how do you work these things?"

"Um, hold on let me try." The she stepped forward and closed her eyes. A portal appeared a moment later. There was a beach on the other side, the sky blue waves crashed against the sand, glowing in the sunlight.

"Damn that's awesome." I said.

Claire shrugged and turned to Eve. "Okay, think about a place in Morganville, somewhere you know really well." Eve nodded and closed her eyes. "Think about what it looks like, the smell, the noises you hear…" Then the portal started change, the colours swirled and changed into a dark mansion.

"Oh. My. God!" Eve squeaked. "That's so cool! Ive always wanted a house like that! Claire _please_ can we go?"

"No way!" She said. "Too dangerous!"

"You're no fun." Eve said looking at the ground, the portal snapped shut.

"Right, so im a beach, Eve's a mansion… Michael, your turn."

"Right okay, so I think of somewhere in Morganville?"

"Yeh, preferably something familiar, where you go daily."

"Right…" He stepped in front of Eve and closed his eyes. Again the colours swirled and changed from dark to light. It glowed a dazzling white then changed to clouds.

"Bro…" I said. "You're a _cloud_?"

"Why, what were you expecting, a graveyard, _Bro_."

"Guys!" Eve said putting her hands up. "No fighting."

"He's a fucking _cloud_!" I shouted.

"Jealous? Funny," She said tapping her lip. "I always thought you were the zombie killing slacker, your no angel."

"Damn, neither is Michael! He's a bloodsucking demon."

"Can _please_ move on?" Claire said in a small voice. Everyone looked at her and she immediately turned a brilliant pink. She hated being the centre of attention.

"You're next Shane." Eve said pushing me forward.

"Im not closing my eyes."

"Awww, is Shaney-Waney too manly?" Eve said in a girly voice.

"Hell yeh!"

"Just do it!" She sighed.

So I closed my eyes.


	4. Shane's Portal

Eve's POV

When Shane stepped up to the portal I thought it would lead to some sort of run down video game store, for slackers. It didn't.

The colours started to swirl out of control! Bright blue to dark red then to a dull grey, and finally…

"Shane, what the fuck is that man!" Michael asked.

"Damn." Shane said.

"Claire," Michael said. "Close it!"

"Alright!" She shouted, then the portal snapped shut.

"God," I gasped. "Shane what the hell was that?"

I knew he wasn't going to answer; Shane's not the type of guy to spill everything out at one question.

I wasn't disappointed. "Just leave it, okay?" He said then turned and ran up the stairs, two steps at a time, shortly followed by the slam of his door.

"Right I think we can agree neither of us want to see that again." I said collapsing onto the couch.

"That was just creepy." Claire said and visibly shuddered.

"So what we going to do now?" I asked. "With the portals I mean."

"I don't know, Myrnin's probably going to need me tomorrow to help fix his machines."

"Heck," I said. "When am I going to take you out on my surprise?"

"Sorry." She said. "Must have been really cool."

"Damn straight!"

"Do you think Shane will be alright?" Michael asked.

"Yeh, after all he is _manly_." I said mocking his voice. But we all knew that what we saw would never change how Shane felt about himself.

"I'll make some tacos," Claire said. "Everyone likes tacos, right?"

"Hell yeh!" I said. "I'll help."

"And I'll just sit here…" Michael said sitting down.

"Ha, no way Goldilocks. You're helping, we need meat, Meatman!"

"Oh come on, which name, Goldilocks or Meatman?"

"Im thinking Goldimeatlocks." I said.

"Now you're talking." He said and bent down to kiss me.

"Don't be late, half an hour!"

"Yes boss." He said and gave me a mock salute.

The tacos were amazing. Claire's the definite chef in this house! It'd been so long since I'd had them.

"They okay?" Claire asked.

"Hell yeh! Best I've had since Shane became the Morganville slacker." I said.

"Shane used to cook?"

"Yeh, he used to make tacos, spaghetti, you name it. He was the Gordon Ramsey of Glass House." I said.

"And when she says that she means it." Michael put it.

"Damn, we used to hear him shout all kinds of cursing!"

Claire giggled and I could help but join her, Michael just smiled. Of course he's not going to giggle he's a guy, with guy parts.

Claire's POV

I woke up to the distant knock on the door. I rolled out of bed, literally, and went to open it.

"Claire." Shane said, he was standing there with a seriously hot bed head.

"Yeh?" I asked.

"Can we talk?" I stepped aside to let him walk in. He went over and sat on my bed, head in hands.

"Shane—." I started to say but got stopped, he held up his hand silently telling me to stop.

"Look before you say anything I just want to tell you: im not really like that but…"

"I don't believe it." I said. He looked at me with confusion. "I don't believe you're really like that."

"Claire—." He started.

"No, you have to listen to me now. I don't believe that you're… that. You would try and save a girl that you haven't even met, Shane I know you."

"Not as much as you think you do, damn Claire, the portals know me better than anyone, even Michael!"

"Even Michael what?" Michael said from the bedroom door.

"You just can't get privacy with a damn vamp around can you?" Shane said, more to himself than anyone else.

"Shane, just forget about the portal." Michael said.

"How can I, it's me, Michael that portal shows me… me."

"I'll make sure Myrnin stops the portals from materializing here. Shane, I promise. You won't have to look at it again. I promise." He sighed and stood up.

"Whatever, just…" He sighed again. "Whatever." Then he pushed past Michael, brushing shoulders.

"God." I said, sitting down. "I have to stop this, I hate seeing him like this!"

Then I heard the distant ring of my phone, I walked over to my dresser and fished it out the draw. Myrnin's bunny slippers were lighting up.

"Good morning Claire." Myrnin said when I opened my phone.

"Need me at the lab?" I asked.

"Most certainly, 10 minutes and I expect you here." Then there was a click and he ended the call.

"Right," Michael said. "No coming home late today, you hear me?"

"Loud and clear." I said then grabbed a fresh set of clothes and headed off to the bathroom.

"My dear Claire." Myrnin said when I got down the stairs to his lab. "Right on time, whats happened at your home?"

"How'd you – never mind, it doesn't matter." I said.

"It does, I know it's something about the portals. You cannot hide such valuable information from _me_."

"Its personal, none of your business." I said.

"However, you did agree to give me the where-abouts the portals lead for your friends." That was true, _maybe I could give him Eve and Michael's but say Shane wasn't there_. _Then where would Shane be_?

"Eve lead to an abandoned mansion and Michael's was a cloud."

"A _cloud_, interesting. What about your friend… Dane?"

"_Shane_," I said. "Wasn't there, he was out shopping."

Myrnin could tell I was lying. "Little Claire," He said taking a step forward. "I would have thought that by now you would know that it is no good to lie, _especially to me_." Then he was suddenly in my face.

"Um—." I gasped; Myrnin put a finger to my lips, shushing me.

"Think carefully about what you're going to say. Will you make a wise choice and tell me, or will you make a regrettable choice?" Then he took his finger of her lips, telling me to speak.


	5. All Is Revealed

Claire's POV

"That is most obscure." Myrnin said tapping his lip. "Could you repeat it?"

"Sure," I said. "When Shane tried it the colours swirled out of control—."

"What colours?" Myrnin interrupted.

"Bright blue, dark red then dull grey."

"Continue." Myrnin said, scribbling down notes.

"The portal showed his Dad and lots, lots of blood."

"You said there was something else?" He asked still taking notes. _Great_, _im being interrogated by a vampire_!

"Yeh, the blood cleared and Shane's dad disappeared then it all went fuzzy and blue lights started to appear."

"Hmmmm." Myrnin said. "Do you know how it could relate to his personality?"

"Well, we have an idea… but he's not like that. He's never been like that."

"And how could you know for certain, little Claire? You have only been in Morganville for 3 years. Shane could have changed considerably since then, but his personality, deep down, will always be the same."

_Maybe that's why it went fuzzy afterwards_, _because he's changing_. _Then what was with the blood and his dad_? _I mean_, _I know Shane could get angry_, _but he's not his dad_. _Nor Bloody Mary_!

"I think this is enough for one day." Myrnin said studying the notes.

"What do you mean, I just got here!" I said.

"Yes, but it seems that the portals are more advanced than we anticipated."

"Should I come back tomorrow?" I asked picking up my backpack.

"No, come back only if I call you. Remember no portals."

"Yes, you said that before."

"Just making sure, wouldn't want our little Claire falling into the unknown."

"Um, thanks…" I said then headed home for Glass House.

Shane's POV

_What are they thinking about me_? _That im some sort of cold blooded monster_? Heck, Michael's was _clouds_ and he's a fucking vampire!

God, my life was so messed up back then. My sister had died, we went on the run, then the vamps killed my mother. They made it look like she had committed suicide, with razors on the floor and the water: blood red. My dad got drunk (more than usual, anyway) after that. Eventually I started taking drugs; it was exactly the best part of my life. I only came back to Morganville to start a war, but I got side-tracked, first with Michael and Eve, then _a lot_ with Claire.

I could hear fierce whispers coming from downstairs. _Damn_, _why can't I have super hearing_! I edged my door open enough to hear parts of their conversation.

"Damn." I heard Eve say.

"Well what can we do?" Michael asked.

"Nothing." That was Claire, _when did she get back_?

"Why can't Myrnin just disable the machine?" Michael asked.

"That's the problem, he's forgotten how to deactivate his electric force field he installed on it."

"Force field?" Eve squeaked.

"Yeh, after Ada he kind of went crazy about keeping his new machine _alive_."

"So what are you doing now? We can't just wait and see what happens next! You saw what Shane's portal lead too!" Eve said.

"Yeh, that's what im worried about." Claire said then their voices became a blur again. Damn, I wish I could go down there. _You can_, _you're just too much of a baby to_. _God Shane_, _I thought you were meant to be the manly one_.

I sighed and stepped out my bedroom heading for the stairs.

Claire's POV

Shane suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Shane?" I asked. "Are you okay?"

"Im fine! I just came down for some tacos, you got any left. I can smell them."

"Okay that's just weird." Eve said. "And they're in there."

"It's not weird, its survival. Smell the food, eat the food."

"Yeh well let's just hope we don't get stuck on a deserted island with _you_!"

"I always knew I felt loved." Shane said slapping his hands over where his heart would be. He winked at me then turned round and walked into the kitchen.

"Girl," Eve said. "That's the signal when you _follow him_." I looked at her doubtfully. "Damn, know the signs, look for them!" Then she shoved me off the couch and pointed to the kitchen.

I sighed in defeat and followed Shane.

"Hey, these are amazing." Shane said through a mouthful of tacos.

"Glad to know you like them." I said giving him a disgusted look. He finished his plate then dumped it in the sink.

"You know it's your turn to wash up right?" He said flashing me his crooked smile.

"Come on then dishwasher." Shane said throwing me a bottle of washing up liquid. I threw him a towel.

"And for that you're drying."

"Damn, should have left when I said that." He said more to himself than me.

We ended up splashing each other with bubbles, Shane was smiling all the time, he rarely did that anymore.

"Hello bubble monsters!" Eve said walking in with three plates. "Having all the fun without me, I feel offended!"

In answer me and Shane looked at each other, scooped up some bubbles and threw them over her.

"Oh it's on!" Eve said looking down at her - now covered in bubbles - dress. She ran to a cupboard picked out two cups then ran to the washing up bowl.

She suddenly turned round with two cups full of bubbly liquid and a maniac grin on her face. She threw them at me and Shane who both ducked. Michael happened to walk in at that time, and got completely covered in Eve's ambush.

Eve's mouth dropped open, wide enough that it threatened to smash into the floor. No one said anything for a heartbeat, then Michael burst out laughing and everyone joined in.

A normal day at Glass House… was meant to make it all better. But Shane was still down. I hated seeing him like this, whats he thinking?

Shane's POV

The water fight took my mind of the portal… slightly. I just couldn't get it out of my head, I don't know why.

But it wasn't me! I haven't hit anyone in years, so why was there blood and… _my_ _dad_? Then what was the fuzzy stuff at the end, with blue lights.

I got so lost in thought I hadn't realized I'd fell asleep.

When I opened my eyes the bright light from outside scorched my eyes. I groaned and rolled over; Claire was standing in my door. She wasn't facing me though.

"Claire?" I asked.

She turned round suddenly and gave me an apologetic smile.

"Sorry." She said. "I had to stay here last night." She had dark circles under her eyes, which were bloodshot red.

"Why?" I asked.

"A couple of portals started to open up in front of your bedroom, so I thought because im a beach, I'd stand here." She shrugged and turned back round.

"Claire?" I said.

"Mhmm?" She said but didn't turn back round.

"Thanks, ive been an ass lately, sorry." This time she did turn round.

"No, you haven't, I know how you feel about your portal and I promise, Shane, I'll find a way to fix it. I promise."


	6. Stranded

Claire's POV

"**Claire."** Myrnin said when I picked up my ringing phone. **"I need you at the lab."** **"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can."** I said then shut the phone and grabbed my clothes to get dressed.

I was told to do the breakfast so I made everyone bacon and eggs. Eve's bacon _had_ to be cooked in caramel and Shane's crispy, well he would have said that if he wasn't so preoccupied. Michael, thank god for one person, wasn't fussy.

"Im going to Myrnin's today." I said when I was putting the plates on the table.

Michael gave me a quick glance in acknowledgement, Eve nodded her head and Shane held my gaze for a long time.

"Be careful." He said then looked away.

I nodded my head then dumped my plate in the sink. My backpack, as always was at the end of the hall.

But then something appeared that made me stop dead in my tracks.

It started to come closer, and closer, and closer!

I backed up against the wall and tried to shut it, but it wouldn't work and it kept coming towards me.

"Guys!" I screamed.

The last thing I saw was Shane rushing in, closely followed by Eve and Michael, before I got enveloped in the cold layer of silk.

Shane's POV

"Guys!" I heard Claire scream from the hall. Me, Eve and Michael exchanged looks then bolted for the kitchen door.

I saw Claire backed up against the wall with a portal moving towards her.

Then suddenly she was gone. I didn't think I ran for the portal screaming her name. I could hear Eve and Michael's footsteps close behind me.

I landed flat on my face, on something soft and silky.

Eve and Michael landed on top of me, pinning me to the ground.

"Damn," Eve said, standing up. "When I said I didn't want to get stuck on a deserted island with you, I didn't mean it literally!"

"Wasn't this Claire's portal?" Michael asked.

"Yeh," Claire said from behind us. "And I know what you're thinking, no I can't get us back."

"What?" Eve gasped.

"I don't know how, I was going to Myrnin's today to help him find a way to get back if we stepped through one."

"You got signal?" Eve said holding up her phone.

"Zilch." I said checking mine.

"Me too." Claire said.

"Me three." Michael said.

"Well," I said. "At least we ate before we ended up here."

"I think we're going to have to use your technique, Shane." Eve said.

I nodded. "Smell the food, eat the food." Then Claire looked up all of a sudden.

"Oh god." She whispered, and looked at him, Michael was nodding his head.

"Is there something im missing here?" I said.

"Shit!" Eve breathed.

"Damn, just tell me!" I snapped.

"In case you forgot, slacker, Michael's a vamp." Eve said smacking my head.

"Well," I said. "You're not eating me!"

Claire's POV

This wasn't good, first we get stranded on my portal island, then we figured Michael has no food!

"Claire, Michael can I talk to you for a sec." Eve said. I quickly glanced at Shane who shrugged.

Eve grabbed me and Michael by the arm and dragged us a couple of metres away from Shane.

"Damn, this isn't good." Eve said looking at Michael. Then she turned round to face me. "CB im sorry to lay this on you but I can't do it on my own."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She sighed. "Michael needs blood, there are three humans on a deserted island, one won't contribute and one can't do it alone, which leaves you."

"Whoa, whoa," Michael said raising his hands. "No, Eve I can't."

"Yes you can, and you will. So, CB, will you help me."

"Um," I said. "Okay?"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Eve said and wrapped her arms round me into a bone grinding hug.

"No Eve—."

"Michael!" Eve snapped. "Would you rather us give it to you freely? Or your hunger eventually taking over and you having to take it from us by force?"

He sighed in defeat. "Claire?"

"Sorry, Eve's got a point."

"Damn, Shane's not going to like this." Michael said, running a hand through his golden hair.

"Shane isn't going to find out." Eve said grinning.

"Eve, don't you think it'll be a bit obvious if we're wearing a new brand of bite marks on our necks?" I said.

"We have long hair," She said. "That'll cover it up."

"This is still really risky." Michael said shaking his head. "Come on then, it'll work itself out." He was right, but I just hoped that it wouldn't have to, and that Shane would never find out.

When we got back Shane had 3 coconuts in his hands.

"There are only 3?" I said.

"Yeh, Michael doesn't really need food. No point wasting our resources on him." Great so now Shane's grudge for Michael has come back.

"It's okay," Michael said. "Shane's right, don't waste your food on me, I'll cope."

"Exactly, now we need shelter the suns starting to set."

"Well," I said. "At least we don't have to worry about vampires."

Shane silently pointed to Michael.

"Shane," Eve sighed. "Michael's not the enemy! Don't start a grudge on him now, we need each other for this."

"Whatever. Eve, you and Michael go find some more food. Me and Claire will look for things to make a shelter."

"Since when did you learn all this?" Eve asked.

Shane shrugged. "I went to scouts."

"Wow," Eve said. "The world suddenly freezes, and stares in awe! Shane Collins actually learnt something!"

Shane flipped her off and grabbed my hand then started walking into the forest.

"Ow!" I said, quickly moving my foot out of a plant I'd stepped in. I stumbled backwards and landed into Shane.

"Jesus, what was that?" He asked.

"I stepped on something." I said then looked at my foot. "Ow." I said again, there were small red dots on my ankle, each were seeping blood out.

"What did you step on?" Shane asked. I pointed to the spiky orange plant.

He walked over and picked up a fallen twig, prodding the orange plant.

"Well?" I asked.

"Never seen it before in my life, you should put your ankle in the sea though."

I nodded then carried on walking deeper into the forest.

"Um Claire," Shane said, I turned round and he was still standing there holding the twig. "That means you _go into_ the sea, like now?"

"Im fine honestly." I said. Then my ankle suddenly felt like a thousand knifes had been plunged into it.

"Right that's it." Shane said, picking me up, bridal style.

"No, Shane let go. My ankle's fine! We need to make a shelter."

"And we will, _I_ will." He said kicking off his shoes. He put me down but kept hold of my hand. I kicked off my shoes but still had no intention of getting in.

"Damn girl," He said. "Just get in the sea. Not like you're going in knee deep. It's just your ankle." So I followed him in and instantly felt the knives again.

"Ow." I whispered.

"Yeh, you'll thank me when it's healed in 2 days rather than 5."

"How much longer, this really hurts."

"Until I get back." He said walking back out and putting his shoes on again.

"Wait where are you going?" I asked.

"To build a shelter. Stay there; don't move until I get back. I mean it Claire; I don't want to have to search the whole damn island looking for you!"

I nodded and turned back round to look out, hoping I'd see something.

And then… I did.

Something I never wanted to see, ever again.

Something that loomed in the background of my nightmares.

Something _always_ there.

And something I'd _never_ forget.


	7. Dad?

Michael's POV

I hated Eve's plan, especially when she insisted that I bite her after Shane and Claire had gone.

"Eve—."

"Michael, please." Eve said.

"But what about your food, you guys are looking after me…"

"Well," Eve said. "One: were about to go and look for some now and two: you could go fishing for us."

"Im flattered to be your fisherman." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Michael," She said. "Please."

"Dammit Eve."

"Don't worry, it won't be me next time." She said.

"Eve," I sighed. "That's not funny."

"Just drink you ass."

"Fine…" I groaned and hesitantly sunk my fangs into her neck.

I was feeling much better after that, but I still felt guilty. Eve needed to eat something to get her strength back so I went 'fishing' for something and ended up bring back a crab, pretty big at that.

Eve yelped and tumbled backwards when she saw me come back with it.

"What the fuck is that?" She squeaked.

"Dinner." I said, poking its legs. Then I smiled to myself and put it on the floor (it was already dead) and picked up its pincers. "Hello Eve." I said in a funny voice.

She started to laugh then went into hysterics, she folded over clutching her stomach and fell to the floor.

"Damn Eve, too early to die yet." Shane said coming out from the forest brushing his hand on his jeans.

"Where's Claire?" I asked checking behind him just in case.

"Chill, man, she's in the sea."

"… In the sea?" Eve asked when she finally recovered.

"Yeh, she stepped on something weird." Shane said.

"Bro," I said. "Did you find some kind of drug?"

"Yeh," Eve replied. "The outdoors."

"Damn girl, harsh." Shane said narrowing his eyes.

"Come on let's get back to Claire." I said.

I would have been more worried about Claire being on her own, if it was Morganville. _Which it wasn't_, _chill Mikey_. There's nothing out here that could hurt her, nothing except_ you_.

Shane's POV

Claire was standing there, frozen in place staring at something.

"Claire?" I asked putting my arm round her waist.

She didn't look away from… whatever she was looking at. So I followed her eye line and saw a boat, well a boat wouldn't quite cut it. It was small at all, it was huge! Not a ferry or a cruise ship, like a pirate ship but without all the make believe pirate stuff.

"Omg, Michael do you see that?" I said pointing to the boat.

"Yeh maybe we could call for help, it's not far." He said.

Claire suddenly turned round staring at me in horror.

"What, what did I say?" I asked.

"No," She whispered. "No please, please don't."

"Don't do what?" Eve asked.

"Don't get the boat, please." Claire said taking a step back.

"Claire, sweetie," Eve said trying to reach for her but Claire took another step back. "We need to get off the island and there's a boat."

"No please Eve, you have to understand. Not that boat, any other boats are fine, but please not that one."

"Why what wrong with it?" Michael asked, squinting his eyes to get a closer look.

"Please." Claire said then ran off into the forest.

"What was all that about?" I asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Michael said. "Come on if we get a fire started, big enough to get noticed, maybe they'll see it."

"Didn't you hear her?" Eve said.

"Yeh, she's freaked out about a _boat_." I said.

"God, you guys are so insensitive!"

"That's because were guys, hence the word _guy_!" I said.

"You saw how freaked out she was!" Eve said crossing her arms. When we didn't answer she threw her hands up in frustration and went to follow Claire.

I shrugged and said. "Let's get started."

Eve's POV

How could they be so dumb! Claire was clearly freaked about that boat, and that boat in particular.

I found Claire sitting down next to a tree.

"Claire Bear?" I said putting a hand on her shoulder.

She jumped and turned around. Her eyes were red and there were tear trails down her cheeks. "CB," I said wiping them away. "What was that? You totally freaked, the guys are still trying to attract the boat though."

"No," She whispered gripping my wrist. "Eve they can't, please stop them. We can't get on that boat, not ever!"

"Then tell me why, I can stop them if I have a reason. CB you need to trust me on this. What is it that's so bad about the boat?"

"It's," She took a deep breath, wiped her eyes and got serious. "It's my dad."

"W-What?" I gasped. "How do you know?"

"That's my dad's ship. When my mom and dad split up he forced me to choose, my mom didn't care so I picked her. You always pick the one that doesn't make you choose right?" She asked all I could do was nod. "My dad completely flipped and went mental he took me with him to buy a ship and said: _"If you ever see this ship again, you know it's the end."_ Eve, I can't put everyone in danger because of _me_! This is all my fault, first the portal then my dad!"

"No," I said giving her a hug. "None of this is your fault honey, come on we'll go stop the boys." Then I took her hand and helped her up.

Claire's POV

We got back onto the beach and saw that Shane and Michael where adding more bamboo to the fire they'd created.

"Stop!" Eve screeched which made both boys turn round in amazement. "Put the damn fire out now!"

"Make us!" Shane challenged.

Michael held up his hand to Shane. "Whats got into you all of a sudden, first Claire now you." He said.

"Dammit, you guys don't know!" She said.

"Know what?" Shane said, dropping the tough guy act.

"Claire…" Eve said turning towards me, she said something else but I wasn't listening. The boat! The boat was turning and heading this direction.

Eve stopped saying whatever it was and turned to what I was looking at.

She gasped and slapped both hands over her mouth. "No." She whispered turning back to Claire. "Claire Bear im so sorry."

"Whats happening?" Shane demanded. Then he turned back round to the sea. "Isn't that good, that were getting on a boat and leaving this damned island?"

"Claire go back into the forest," I said. "Hide in there, don't come out, I'll come and find you!"

"No!" I cried. "I can't leave you, this is all my fault. I… I have to put it right."

"Claire," She said. "What are you thinking? Don't do anything stupid."

"Eve," I whispered. "Im sorry but this is my problem, none of yours."

"Dammit, what the hell's going on?" Shane yelled.

"Shane, Michael, im so sorry." I whispered, more to myself than them.

The boat was close to the island now, but it'd stopped. There was a small boat being rowed to shore and sure enough my dad was sat in the middle.


	8. I Never Forgot

Shane's POV

"Claire," Michael said. "Please tell us whats going on."

"I…" She whispered but wouldn't take her eyes off the little boat rowing towards us. What was so bad, about us being rescued. _Damn_, _Shane_, _are you that blind something's_ _obviously wrong she looks like she's been crying her eyes out and she's saying sorry over and over_…

"Claire," I said cautiously. "Just answer me this, what are you going to do?"

That got me her attention, I thought she wasn't going to answer, but she did eventually. "What I should have done 11 years ago."

"No!" Eve shouted, she'd been doing a lot of that. "Claire don't, you can't!"

"God dammit will someone tell me whats happening right now!" I demanded.

Neither of them said anything, they just stared past me.

"What?" I said and followed their eye line.

They were looking at a man in his mid-30's smiling a yellow-teethed grin.

"Hello," He said looking at Claire. "Claire Bear, long time, no see."

"What?" I whispered, was there something I was missing? Did she have some kind of crazy pirate as an ex? Not to mention old!

"Go away." She whispered.

"Oh, you know I can't do that. You can't have forgotten." He said.

"I never forgot, not ever." She said through gritted teeth.

"Whats happening will someone tell me please?" I begged.

"It depends on how much you would like to know." The 'pirate' said.

"All of it." I sighed, expecting the worst.

"Im Les, Les Danvers. When her mother and I split up I told her to choose. She chose her mother, so I took her with me to buy a ship and I told her: _"If you ever see this ship again, you know it's the end." _

I looked at Claire like I'd never seen her before, that was her dad?

"And here it is," Les said pointing to his ship. "Welcome, little Claire, to the end."

"Over my dead body!" I hissed.

He shrugged and clicked his fingers, which made a surprisingly loud snapping noise. Three members of Mr Danvers's crew came out the little boat.

"Restrain him and the other two." He said. Two men were left in the boat staring at Claire with a devilish grin.

She hadn't noticed, she was staring at her dad.

"Now Claire," He said taking a step forwards. "You can come quietly, or we can do this the hard way, you choice."

All eyes were on Claire. She look at Eve in desperation then Michael and finally me, holding my gaze the longest.

I didn't know what to do but I couldn't let them take Claire, _my_ Claire.

"God, this is all my fault." I whispered to her.

"No Shane," Claire said. She was about to say something else but got cut off by her dad.

"Alright then." He said and clicked his fingers again. The two that had stayed in the boat came out heading for Claire.

She was backing up, helplessly. Eve was sobbing and trying to break free. Michael was trying to calm her down. I was just frozen in place. _Why aren't you trying to help her_? _She needs your damn help_!

Suddenly the two men lunged for Claire's arms and held them painfully behind her back.

She screamed in pain and fell to her knees.

"Dear, dear." Les tutted. "You should have picked the easy option. Come along now boys, we've got some unfinished business to wrap up."

Then they hauled Claire off. She was lashing out and trying to get free but it wasn't working, the two men holding her were pretty loaded on muscles.

"In the boat, were done here." Claire's dad said then spat on the ground.

"What about these." Asked the guy holding me.

"They're on an island, with no food but each other, let them starve." Les said.

"No!" Claire was screaming, over and over.

"Shut the hell up!" One of the crew demanded. When she didn't he place two fingers against her neck. Her worried gaze found mine before she slipped away into unconsciousness.

I tried to run for the boat but Michael held me back.

"Dammit Michael, get the fuck off me!" I shouted, kicking him.

"Shane stop it." He growled. "Stop, it's not helping anyone."

I finally stopped struggling and fell to my knees staring at the small boat that was now being hauled up onto the ship.

"Whats he going to do with her?" I asked.

"Damn," Eve groaned. "Do you every listen? He told her that when she saw his ship again he would end her. He's going to kill her!"

"It seems a bit odd." Michael said, absently staring at the ship. "What he said: _If she ever saw the ship again_, there's one in a million chances that Claire would ever see it in her life. Yet here we are, and there she is."

He had a point, there was something… off, about what was happening.

But Claire's dad couldn't be controlling the portals, or where they appear and where they lead. No he'd have to be in Morganville for that, and Myrnin would know, plus how would he know my dad?

Myrnin's POV

"Grandad," I heard Frank say from behind me. "I think you should see this."

"I would if you stop calling me _grandad_."

"I'll stop calling you grandad when you let me out the jar." He said crossing his arms in challenge. "And anyway, it's about Claire."

That got my attention. "Whats happened?"

"One of your damn portals swallowed her and her friends up."

"Im coming." I said, he stepped aside and I ran to the trapdoor.

I jumped down into the dark tunnel that had always scarred Claire. My creations were not there anymore; they had been 'damaged' when Ada blew herself up, silly girl.

"Show me now." I demanded when I entered the cave, now inhabited by Frank.

The screen lit up and displayed recent portal activity.

As I feared, Claire and her friend's names were at the top. They had gone through Claire's portal, the one leading to the beach.

"This isn't good." I muttered.

"Which is why you need to fix your machine." Frank said.

"Do not forget that _you_ are my machine, _you_ are responsible for the happenings of Morganville."

"Don't worry," He coldly. "I never have."

I needed to inform Amelie, tell her about Claire.

"Where are you going now?" Frank's voice called after me. I ignored him and carried on walking up the tunnel.

I grabbed my hat and leather coat before stepping outside into the Texas sun.

"What are you doing out your hole, trapdoor spider." Someone when I stepped out the alley.

I turned around to find the little old lady who everyone knew to be Gramma Day. She sat on a swinging chair at the front of her porch holding a shot gun. I eyed the gun thinking that if I don't take my eyes off it, she won't try and shoot me.

I've been told it works if you're in a movie, no harm in trying anyway.

"Finding the Queen, as you may say, and my _hole_ is not a hole, it is a lab. The name, it's… interesting.

"Yeh," She said. "Just don't go terrorizing the kids. I know what you're like."

"Certainly ma'am and may I say, people change."

She shrugged. "You'll never change; you'll always be the mad hatter down the rabbit hole."

"Anything else?" I said, getting annoyed by my delay.

"Yes, tell the Queen that I still don't like that Alice girl falling down your hole."

Alice? I don't know anyone called Alice. I just nodded then headed for Founders Square.


	9. Cell Phone?

Eve's POV

Damn, why couldn't we have listened to her? My poor CB, this is all our fault.

"What are we going to do?" Shane asked. He'd been throwing pebbles for an hour now; this was the first time he'd said anything since Claire had gone.

"Well we can't exactly swim out and hope to find the ship; it's not even in site anymore!" I said.

"At least we won't starve." Michael said holding the crab he got earlier.

"What about you?" Shane said looking at Michael.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you're getting all the food for us when we got nothing for you."

Damn I wish I was telepathic, Michael better not screw this up or were dead.

He shrugged. "I can hold out."

I mentally sighed in relief.

"We can't just survive on fish." Shane moaned. "I _hate_ fish."

"What happened to smell the food, eat the food?" I said.

"I swam away with the fishies." He replied.

I rolled my eyes and took Michael hands. "Shall we go get some wood?"

He nodded. "Shane," He said, he didn't look up. "You gonna be alright?"

"Always am." Shane said, still not looking up.

I looked at Michael doubtfully but he just shrugged. "He's a man," He said. "He can hold out."

"Hope your right." I sighed. I could tell Michael was worried too; Shane wasn't exactly rational. I don't even think he's heard of the word.

Claire's POV

They were dragging me to my death; there was nothing I could do about it.

I had left Shane, Michael and Eve. God what must they think about me?

How's Eve going to cope if Michael's only got her to feed on, unless Shane helps? _Yeh like that's going to happen_!

I could hear a fierce whisper coming from outside. Wait… where was I?

I sat up and took in my surroundings. Oh no! No, no, no, no! This is really bad!

"Hello _sweetpea_." One of my dad's crew members said, opening the door. "She's awake!" He yelled to the rest of the crew.

I heard them all start to cheer then my dad walked in.

"Claire-Bear." He said with his horrible twisted grin, which made his scar on the side of his face bend into an awful shape.

"Stop calling me that!" I said, clenching my fists.

He looked down at them then made an 'Awww' sound. "_Claire-Bear_," He said. "We all know your all teeth but no bite."

I answered by getting up and kicking him where it hurts.

He grunted then stumbled backwards. "You little bitch!" He spat. "You've been a burden ever since you were born!"

"At least im not an abusive bastard!" I spat back. That earned me a back handed slap, full on! I fell sideways and caught myself on the bed post.

"You're going to regret you ever said that!" He said, then slammed the door and locked it shut.

"Well at least you proved it was true!" I called after him but I knew he couldn't hear me.

_Im_ _never going to get out am I_? God I missed Shane, missed his crooked smile he only used for me, missed his dazzling chocolate brown eyes, his totally gorgeous hair that he never bothered to style. That's what made it so sexy!

I sighed and slid down a nearby wall, crying. _What for_? _You think you can cry all your troubles away_, _come on CB_! _Your better than that_, _you're the girlfriend of Shane Collins_, _so you fight_!

_What with_, a brain? That's the only thing im good for, my brains. Maybe it would come in handy.

What are you thinking? _They're Pirates_, _the only thing you need to know for a Pirate is how to fight_!

I was too lost in my 'debate' that I hadn't noticed my phone buzz.

The hell? I fished it out my pockets and saw that Myrnin's bunny slippers were lighting up the screen. Of course Myrnin would find a way to get signal, even if he was clueless as to how they work.

Myrnin's POV

"Myrnin," Amelie said. "I grow tired of your talk. Have you not tried to contact her?"

"Amelie," I said a hint of disbelief in my voice. "How am I supposed to send a letter to an unknown location?"

"Silly fool!" She sighed. "Do you not remember the cell phone I gave you?"

"You mean this?" I said taking out a small device.

"Quite right." She said rolling her eyes.

I made a small 'o' shape with my mouth and looked through my contacts for Claire's name.

I only had 3 contacts: Amelie, Claire and Oliver. I put the phone to my ear and waited, I couldn't hear it ringing.

"Myrnin, it's upside down." Amelie groaned resting her head back against her seat. When I turned it the right way round Claire's voice came on.

I opened my mouth to speak but got stopped when she said:  
_"Hi this is Claire Danvers, sorry I couldn't get to the phone, leave a message and I'll get back to you."_

I sighed and shut the phone.

"Somewhere without signal I see." Amelie said, more to herself than me.

"What are you thinking dear one?" I asked studying her face.

"Are you able to construct a device that allows signal to be transferred to any phone? We could use it to contact Claire; it would also help if we knew where she went could you—."

"I already know that one my dear." I said, interrupting her. She rose an eyebrow telling me to go on. "Her portal went to a beach."

"And do you know which beach that may be."

"I haven't a clue." I replied.

"Then I suggest you get to work, I cannot afford to lose her valuable mind."

"My Amelie," I said. "I thought you actually cared for a moment."

That earned me a cool stare but all she did was dismiss me with a wave of her hand.

So I headed back to my lab with a little more hope for our darling Claire.


	10. You're Wanted Upstairs Cupcake

Claire's POV

I flipped my phone open and desperately held it to my ear. _"Myrnin?"_ I whispered.

"_Oh my dear, where are you?"_ He asked.

"_On a pirate ship, like a real pirate ship."_

There was a long pause. _"Do you know any of them?"_

"_Well, yes, my dad's the captain… why would you think about asking me that?"_

He sighed. _"I have figured out that the machine did not malfunction of its own accord, it was tampered with."_

"_Who by?"_ I whispered.

"_Due to your, ah, events I think it could be your father."_

"_My… what the hell, my dad doesn't even know about Morganville!"_

"_But he happened to be passing the island in which you landed on; do you not think that is too much of a coincidence to ignore?"_

"_You need to come back to Morganville."_

"_How, im stuck on a ship!"_

"_If your dad really is involved with the portals then he has a connection to Morganville."_

"_My dad wants to kill me, how am I meant to get him to open a portal."_

"_You're an incredibly smart girl, Claire, use your brain."_

I heard footsteps walking this way from outside my door_. "Myrnin, someone's coming, phone Michael and tell them im alright, please?"_

He sighed. _"As you wish, goodbye Claire."_

Then the line cut off, I quickly stuffed my phone back into my pocket and acted like I was crying.

The door opened to reveal one of my dad's crew members. They had a bandana, hoop earring and a glass eye.

"Hello, cupcake," He said grabbing onto my wrist. "You're wanted up top."

Shane's POV

Michael was cooking our 'tea' when suddenly a phone started ringing.

"What the fuck?" Eve asked as she put her hand in Michael's pocket and brought out his ringing phone.

She flipped it open. _"Hello?"_ She asked, then instantly put it on speaker and pointed to the name. It was Myrnin.

"_Im so sorry for the delay in contact,"_ He said. _"I was speaking to Claire."_

"_Is she okay?"_ I blurted.

There was a long pause. _"Yes." _Was all he said.

"_Why what happened?"_ Michael asked, frowning.

"_She told me someone was coming."_

I looked up at Michael who was looking at me. _"How do we get off this god forsaken island?"_ I asked.

"_By opening a portal, im reconstructing the machine to open a portal leading to the destination last activated."_

"_And in English?"_ I asked.

"_Im opening a portal soon."_ Myrnin growled in frustration. Then the phone line went dead.

"Well," Eve said. "At least we know Claire's alright."

She might be alright but not for much longer.

Claire's POV

I was led up the cabin stairs to face the whole crew starting to crowd round. Uh oh, not good.

"Whats going on?" I asked.

One of the crew laughed and said. "We just want a bit of fun."

I started to back away until I hit a wall. "Awww, don't be like that cupcake." The guy that led me up here said.

"We want to play." Another guy said.

"You're the shiny new toy, let us play with you." Someone else said. Then one of the grabbed my wrist and yanked me into the laughing crowd of pirates.

I was pushed and shoved into drunken members of the crew. One slipped their hand up my top. I screamed and shoved him, making me rebound into another who did the same.

"Stop!" A voice roared. I looked up to find my dad standing on the top deck. I thought he had a change of mind about me, but who was I kidding he's my dad who's had a grudge on me since I was 6. "She's mine." He said.

The crew cheered and pushed me with so much force that I fell onto my hands and knees.

"Get up, girl." My father snapped. I slowly stood up looking at the floor. He walked down the steps off the deck and grabbed my hand. "Come with me little one." He said then towed me away into his cabin.

When we were inside he let go and pushed me to the floor. "Dad," I said. "Please, let me go."

"Why," He spat. "I've waited 8 years for this, 8 whole years to finally give you what you deserve!"

He back handed me, full force, and sent me flying into his table. It crashed down under my weight, leaving me to thump onto the floor. I gasped and crawled into a corner.

"Get away from there!" He yelled then grabbed my arm. Before he pulled me away I put my hand against the wall, call it a hunch, and felt the familiar ripple of a portal.

"Why whats there?" I asked, playing dumb.

He punched me in the stomach making me fold over on gasp for breath.

"Don't play innocent with me, child!" He said punching me again. "You know exactly whats there."

I had to get there, it was my only escape. Shane, Eve and Michael's only escape too. I decided to take the punches and let them force me backwards into the corner of where the portal would be. My dad was too lost in revenge to notice.

I was nearing the portal and I thought I had it, until dark spots started to form in my vision, the sides went fuzzy. _Concentrate_!

I pictured Myrnin's lab, knowing no one would in Glass House, the smell the chemicals gave off staining the lab. Myrnin's bunny slippers kicked off in the corner, his lab coat hung up on a hook I installed.

I could feel the portal starting to unfold. _One chance_, _one chance_,_ Claire_, _don't screw it up_! Suddenly there was a slight right in the atmosphere, which showed the portal was fully open. I continued to slowly back away towards it hoping my dad wouldn't realize. Unfortunately, he did.

"You little bitch!" He screamed and fumbled through his belt. He came out with a small knife that could do _a lot_ of damage. "You won't get away, this time you're staying with _me_!"

I quickly ran through but my dad didn't miss, he plunged the knife into the left side of my stomach. I gasped and fell to the floor as the portal snapped shut.

"Claire?" Myrnin said suddenly in front of her. "My dear, what happened to you?"

"My." I whispered trying to form the words. "Dad." I said then everything went fuzzy and I plunged into an unwelcome darkness.


	11. In The Hospital

Eve's POV

How long has it been? Weeks? Months? Hell, years? I couldn't get to sleep, I was staring up at the night sky I'd looked at so many times.

I couldn't stop thinking about Claire, was she alright, had they hurt her… was she dead?

"Hey," Michael said rolling over to face me. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeh, just thinking about Claire." I said.

He wrapped me into a tight hug. "She'll be fine, she's strong and brainy, she was a born survivor."

I wanted to believe him, I really did… but I couldn't. Something was tugging at the back of my mind, telling me she's hurt, she's going to die. It won't go away!

Shane hadn't spoken a word since Claire had gone. He'd found out about Michael's secret feasts but he didn't say anything.

"Whats taking Myrnin so long?" I asked.

"It might have only been 2 days, Eve. We'll get home, I promise."

I sighed and finally, for a long time, I had a good night sleep.

"Yo dead man, we got a live one!" I shouted. Michael came through the trees and I pointed to where a fish kept coming up for water.

He nodded and ran out into the water to get our breakfast.

Shane came onto the beach a moment later. "Hey." He said.

I froze in place, did he just speak? "You okay?" I asked.

"Hell," He said tipping his head back. "If I get bombarded by that question all day I won't be soon."

"Yes sir!" I said giving him a mock salute.

"So," He said sitting down by the shore. "How long do you think we'll be here for?"

"Who knows with Myrnin, I just hope his machine doesn't malfunction or I'll kick his ass if only half of me makes it through."

"And I'll help." Shane suggested.

"Breakfast is served." Michael said holding up a _really_ big fish.

"Great, hope you mean the fish and not Eve." Shane said.

Michael lost his smile. "Bro, I thought you were alright with it."

"What the part where you _were_ planning on feeding from Claire too or the part where you _are_ feeding on Eve?"

"Shane." I hissed.

"It's cool!" Shane said holding his hands up. "Just don't kill Eve, or you and I will be having a few problems."

Michael shook his head and dropped the fish then went to start the fire again.

I frowned. "Michael…" I said.

"Mm?" He asked.

"How come you're not burning?"

"Eve," He said. "After a few years you start to become more immune, im not going to shrivel up and die. Plus I stay in the shade of the trees a lot anyway."

"I guess." I said.

Claire's POV

I woke up feeling really dizzy and numb. There was a distant beeping coming from next to me. I turned my head to find a heart machine plugged in… to _me_?

I didnt recognize where I was, all the walls where white, the bed sheets were white and there were two people talking in the doorway.

I narrowed my eyes to get a better look, and then it hit me. That was Myrnin; I was in a hospital… because my dad stabbed me!

"Claire," The doctor said walking over to me. "I see you're awake." I realized then that he was Dr Mills.

"Hi." I said, it sounded funny. "Hiiiiiiiiii."

He smiled and turned to Myrnin. "She's going to feel a bit loopy for a while; the morphine just needs to wear off."

"I guess im going to be a Myrnin for the day." I said looking at my hand.

"I am not loopy!" Myrnin insisted. I laughed and Dr Mills joined in.

"We're going to keep you for a few more days, Claire, and then you can go home. Im sure you can't wait to see your friends again."

My friends…? Oh god! Shane, Eve and Michael were still there.

Myrnin must have seen it in my face. "Don't worry little one, I was working on a machine to bring them back until you died on my doorstep." He said.

"Ha, ha." I said sarcastically.

Then Sam walked through the door.

"Hey Claire." He said giving me his version of Michael's Hollywood smile, runs in the family I bet.

"Hi." I said.

"How are you?"

I shrugged. "Feeling weeeird."

He laughed and took a seat next to my bed. "I've been told you need company, thought I'd step in for Michael."

I tried to smile but I couldn't, how long had I been in the hospital, how long had they been there?

"Why don't you get some rest?" Sam said, studying my face. Was I really that readable?

I nodded and as soon as my head touched the pillow I was out, in my own world of fantasy.

White lights seared my eyes and the beeping was there again. It didn't annoy me as much this time but it was still there, beeping rhythmically.

I looked over to the other side to find Sam in the far chair sleeping, Myrnin was gone and there was no doctor. I could get out; I could go and save them!

I slowly rolled back my covers and slipped on the hospital slippers they provide for you.

Hesitantly, I grabbed a handful of tubes and wires that were attached to me and yanked them out.

White hot pain burst through me but I didn't care, I had to get them back. I ran through the hospital avoiding the nurses and crawled past the reception desk.

I was nearly outside when someone grabbed my hand. I was yanked backward and into a solid structure.

They turned me round to face them. It was Sam. "What were you thinking?" He demanded. "You can't go outside now, its pitch black!"

"I have to get back, I have to find them!"

"Claire, listen to me!" He ordered. "Myrnin is taking care of that, you need to recover so why don't we go back and get the doctor to get you sorted again."

"No." I said.

"Claire you're not helping anyone by doing this. How do you think Shane will feel if you suddenly die the moment they get back because you wouldn't stay in the hospital."

I wanted to shake my head, I did… but I couldn't. He was right. I let him guide me back to my hospital bed where they sedated me and stuck the tubes back in me.

Everything went blurry and once again I fell into my world of fantasy.


	12. What Do You Mean A Month

Claire's POV

I don't know how long I had been kept in the hospital for. All I know is that whenever I had been awake I made a run for it… and failed each time.

"Ms Danvers?" A voice asked from the door.

I turned myself to face whoever it was. A doctor was standing there holding a clipboard.

"Yeh?" I asked.

"You're getting discharged today, I informed Amelie and she has requested that Myrnin and Sam escort you home."

"What about me, will I be alright, to leave?"

"Ms Danvers you've been here for over a month now, im pretty certain your fine."

A month, I've been held here for a month, I've been trying to escape for a _month_!

What if they were dead, what if I was too late!

"Can I go now? Like right now?" I asked.

The doctor smiled. "Of course, you were discharged hours ago, but the morphine we gave you was a fresh batch so it was more effective."

What if I was hours too late! Oh god! "Thank you." I said and as soon as he left I rushed round like a mad man, trying to get my things together.

Sam was waiting in main reception but Myrnin wasn't there.

"Hey," I said trying not to sound rushed. "Where's Myrnin?"

"At his lab, working on the machine that'll open the portal to the beach."

I nodded my head then walked with him to the door.

I woke up in my bed… wait, how did I get here?

"Hey." Sam said from the door. "You fell asleep in the car, thought I'd bring you up here."

"How long have I been here?" I asked.

"Only half an hour."

I nodded than shot out and ran downstairs. I had only hit the bottom step when I suddenly collapsed, but I didn't hit the floor, Sam caught me halfway.

"Slow down." He said. "Even though you were discharged you still need time to let it heal."

I nodded; all I really wanted to do was open the portal. I didn't need Myrnin's machine, that was only for when im in hospital.

But im out and I can open my portal which is where they are.

I took a deep breath, stepped out of Sam's comforting support and closed my eyes.

I focused on the wind blowing in the forest trees, the waves crashing against the velvet soft sand. The camp fire me, Eve, Shane and Michael had made. The three of them, alive.

It all sounded so real, but in my mind it wasn't. Part of me was telling me they're dead and that there's nothing I can do for them now, the other part was forcing me to open my eyes.

I gave in and opened my eyes to face a rippling image of the beach, _my beach_.

I couldn't see them so I tried calling their names. "Shane." I shouted. "Eve, Michael!"

I wasn't too sure sound would travel through a portal; it probably couldn't because they weren't coming. _That's because they're dead_. No! They're not dead, they're still alive and living off fish, Michael's still reluctantly feeding from Eve and Shane's holding a grudge to the both of them.

I felt a hand grip my shoulder, Sam came up beside me. "Why don't you let me look for them?" He asked.

I nodded then watched him step into the portal and zoom out of sight.

He came back a moment later with Shane, Eve and Michael behind him. I sighed in relief as they stepped through.

None of them said anything.

There was a moment of silence until finally. "What happened?" Eve asked.

I ignore her trying to move away from the subject of my own _dad_ stabbing me.

" How long have you been back for?" Shane asked.

I looked at the floor, guilty. "A month." I said.

They all froze and looked at me like they'd never seen me before.

"I couldn't help it!" I cried.

"Why," Shane roared. "What happened that makes it okay to leave us there for a_ month_!"

I lost it. "I was in hospital!" I screamed.

Everyone's mouth dropped open.

"Please, you have to understand, I couldn't do _anything_." I whispered.

"She means it," Sam said, speaking for the first time. "They had to sedate her every day because she kept trying to leave, and I literally mean every day."

I looked down again, not wanting to meet their eyes.

"You tried to sneak out?" Shane asked.

All I could do was nod.

"Take it easy on her," Sam said. "She was risking her life, you know, to sneak out."

"Sam." I hissed.

"What Happened?" Michael asked.

I wasn't going to answer, Sam could tell, so he answered for her.

"She had a lot of bruises, internal bleeding and a stab wound."

"Jesus, your dad did that to you?"

"Yeh." I said numbly.

"Well Collins," Eve said, trying to lighten the mood. "I think we finally found a new winner for asshole dad of the year."

Shane flipped her off and walked over to me. He wrapped me in a bone grinding hug.

"Ow!" I whispered.

Shane pulled back immediately.

"Sorry." He said.

"She just got let out, but she's still fragile." Sam said.

CD: I hate being called fragile.

"I can still remember the day you came to Glass House," Shane said. "Little Claire Bear who everyone was trying to protect."

I stuck my tongue out then pulled Shane into a hug again. He resisted for a second then relaxed and cupped my chin in his hand. He bent down and pressed his hot lips against mine. God I'd missed him, his smell, his voice, his _taste_. I winced at the sudden stab of pain in my stomach but I didn't care, it was at the back of my mind now. What I did care about, was Shane.

"Claire!" Myrnin cried slamming our front door open. "I have the machine ready!"

I smiled. "Myrnin, they're already here." I said.

He frowned as he noticed the hole of Glass House finally reunited. It felt good to be back at home, no dad, no pirates, no fish, know loneliness.

"You know," Shane whispered into my ear. "Im never letting you out of my sight again." I smiled. "And… im sorry for not believing you, about the ship this would never have happened if me and Michael got its attention."

"It's not your fault," I said. "My dad planned it, he knew we were there, he would have come anyway."

He bent down to kiss me again; it was full of passion and longing. A lifetime is too short for us. I want to be like this _forever_.

Finally, we were happy.


End file.
